


Lone Superwolf

by Dreamprism



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamprism/pseuds/Dreamprism
Summary: This ongoing fanfic portrays my vision for the events following Sean Diaz's death in the Lone Wolf ending of Life is Strange 2 and continuing at least until the "6 years later" scene from the game. Almost all of Life is Strange 2 canon will be respected, and I am adding many of my own storylines as well. The fanfic is written from the perspective of Daniel Diaz, similar to how Sean shares his internal thoughts with the player throughout Life is Strange 2.Although much of the fanfic will be set in Mexico, I have chosen to write almost exclusively in English for my convenience and so that you don't have to deal with my elementary-at-best Spanish skills.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 59





	1. Tragedy at the Border

“Why… WHY!?”

My tears fall onto my departed brother. We were supposed to be happy in Mexico. How can he die after all this - after we made it over the border?

I hold Sean tightly. I want to keep holding him forever, but I know I have to go. Even if Agent Flores and her rotten cops don’t have authority in Mexico they can call someone who does.

“Sean… I’m so sorry. So so sorry. I should have listened to you. I should have let you surrender. Anything is better than this. I love you, Sean, and… I’m sorry I killed you.”

I say that because even if the cop’s bullet pierced Sean’s neck I know I am the one to blame. What I did was reckless and impulsive, and I’m fortunate I didn’t die too.

Fortunate? That sounds like the wrong word. It’s not good that I get to live and Sean doesn’t. But… I can’t bring him back.

“Sean, what do I do? Do I turn myself in like you wanted? Do I continue to Puerto Lobos?”

There is no answer. Just a motionless body in the driver’s seat. I wonder what his last thoughts were. Did he hate me? Did he regret protecting me when I couldn’t do the same for him?

Breathe… breathe…  
Deep breaths. Got to calm myself.

Oh, fuck that. I fling my right arm toward the passenger-side door and propel the door far into the distance. I turn my body so I sit facing the outside world.

I’ve seen those movies where people go mad and start throwing stuff around the room. Knocking papers off desks, shattering lamps and pictures frames, and ripping anything within grasp.

For me, everything I see is within grasp of my powers. I raise my left hand and claw at the air. Force ripplies through the air like a gust of wind and rips a hole in the dirt several feet away from the car. Dust spreads through the air as if a mine went off.

“What the fuck do I do??”

I glance toward the border and see a line of cops waiting there. I can’t go back. I can’t face mom or grandma or even Chris after what I’ve done. No… I’m staying in Mexico.

I step out of the car and make a sweeping motion with my right hand toward the officers, knocking them all off their feet. I consider finishing the job I started with them. I already killed a few on my way into Mexico - what’s a few more?

But Sean had asked me to stop. Being strong isn’t just about using my power to obliterate everyone. I should pick my battles… fight people who are worth fighting.

The police back away from the border. At least they aren’t shooting me. Probably because I’m in Mexico now.

Suddenly a Mexican “Policía” car approaches. Fuck. I’ve waited too long already. I hold out both hands and stop the car and its two occupants. I walk the distance between us.

“You don’t hurt me. I don’t hurt you. Deal?”

One of the officers struggles against my restraint and reaches desperately for his gun. I don’t have time for this. I twist his neck, recalling how I did the same to Lisbeth a couple months back. I hear the sound of his bones cracking as he dies in his seat.

“Didn’t they tell you anything before they sent you to get us?”

I see the officer is having trouble speaking with my hold on his body, so I loosen my grip on his neck and up.

The cop replies (in English, thankfully) “No, I did not know. They said a terrorist crossed into Mexico and we need to apprehend him - bring him back to the United States.”

I think for a moment and create a plan for how I can get out of all this and move on without 2 countries hunting me. “My brother did everything. He killed the officer in Seattle, robbed the gas station, blew up the weed farm, burned the church and killed the reverend, and forced his way through the border.” I cry as I say these lies.

This officer is too scared or confused to respond, so I continue. “You and your partner found his car stalled here in Mexico and captured him, but he didn’t go down without a fight. Sean killed your partner, and you shot him in self-defense. You’ll probably be a hero or something.”

I wait. “Please. Just go with it.” I plead.

Finally he responds. “And what about you? What are you going to do by yourself?”

“I’ll owe you.” I say. “I’m going to my father’s home in Puerto Lobos - at least for awhile. I know he’s not there anymore - or anywhere - but it’s the only place I can go.”

I’ve heard of corruption in Mexico, and I hope this man is willing to be my accomplice. He’ll get the fame for bringing down the outlaw Sean Diaz. And I’ll get a life… not the life I wanted but the life I can live now.

“Okay, kid. Your secret’s safe with me.”

I’m not sure if he said that just to save his ass or if he really means it. I did just kill his partner - I wonder how long they’d worked together. I feel… kind of guilty… but he should’ve known better than to reach for that gun.

I walk with the officer back to Sean’s car and stuff as much as I can into his old backpack. Money, chock-o-crisp, dad’s blanket, his lighter (even though I don’t smoke). Memories upon memories piled into the bag.

Chris’s red cape makes me pause. I see the “CS” logo spray painted on the back. I’m the real Captain Spirit? Yeah… no… I’m not a superhero, and I didn’t deserve this gift from you. But I’ll keep it safe and return it someday.

I zip up the backpack and look at the lone wolf Sean drew on it long ago back when we lived in the cabin in Oregon. Strange how even that feels like a good memory now.

I hug my brother once more, his pale body feeling colder than before. “I’m sorry I let you down.” I lay a kiss on his cold forehead.

I take the pirate patch from his eye and place it in my pocket. I’m not really sure why… I guess it’s just another way to remember him. And to remember all the pain I caused him.

And I depart on foot to Puerto Lobos.


	2. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has made it to the Mexican town of Caborca with the plan to restock and spend the night there before continuing his journey to Puerto Lobos.

My feet hurt.

But it’s not the first time I’ve walked 100 miles. I remember walking the roads and woods of Washington with Sean. He really pushed me. Now I’ve just got to push myself.

There’s an old song about how you’d walk a thousand miles to just hold someone again. Even though he’d never admit it, I think Sean liked that song when it came on the radio in dad’s car. And if walking that far could allow me to hold Sean again, I would.

It’s Wednesday now - July 5th - about a day and a half after Sean… after he died. It still doesn’t seem real to think those words.

I don’t want to attract attention with my torn and blood-stained favorite shirt, so this morning I put on that white shirt Sean bought me from that asshole and his wife.

I know that was a bad memory, but it was the first time I ever felt like a hero - saving Sean and Shroom all by myself. There’s no saving either of them now. And probably no going back to Washington to see Noah and my other friends there - I wonder if they ever miss me.

Walking into the Mexican city of Caborca, I see the Sun is starting to set. I need to find a place to stay here before I continue to Puerto Lobos. Sleeping on the dirt in the middle of nowhere last night hurt my back.

Everyone I pass is talking in Spanish. This sucks. I can’t understand anything. I bet some of them speak English if I ask, but I don’t want to draw attention as a half-white American boy wandering alone. I don’t know yet if people from America are still looking for me anyway.

There’s a supermarket. I ate what little food I had on me during my walk down here, so I should restock.

Wait… what? A sale on… chock-o-crisps??

And they’re like… probably cheaper here in Mexico anyway. “Probably” because I have no idea what they cost in dollars and cents. Everything is listed in pesos here.

Fuck it. I’ll just get like 20 of them. I can afford it.

I put the chock-o-crisps and some other groceries in a handbasket and head to the register. The cashier asks me a question in Spanish, but I don’t understand. “I just want to buy this. Can I pay in dollars?” I say to make my intentions clear.

“Yes. We take dollars. There is a charge extra.”

“That’s fine.”

She starts ringing up my items. “There is lots of chocolate. Your mother or father know you buy this?”

Ugh. I guess it’s my fault for not thinking about how weird this would look. I can’t really pass off 20 chocolate bars as running an errand to buy groceries for my family. But shit… I want them.

“It’s my money. I live on the streets.”

That’s not entirely a lie right now. Until I find my dad’s place in Puerto Lobos, I really am a street kid.

Thankfully she doesn’t pressure me much further, and I soon leave with everything I bought - this should last me a few more days at least. But I don’t know what I’m going to do for food or money in Puerto Lobos.

It’s pretty dark outside, and as I wander the streets of Caborca I read a cheap sign in a window that says something about beds for just $10/night. The building looks old and grungy, but I have to make my money stretch far, and this is the best price I’ve seen.

I cautiously walk inside and spot a young man behind a counter - he looks barely older than Sean.

“Hola” he says.

“Hola” I reply… before hearing him launch into a Spanish conversation I have no hope of following. There’s an obvious look of confusion on my face.

“American?” he asks.

“Yes…” I wonder if I should have admitted that. “. I need a bed for tonight only. Ten dollars, right?”

“It is ten dollars per bed. There are 4 bunk beds in each room. For a private room you must pay thirty dollars. I should speak to your mother and father, no?”

It sucks being a kid trying to live on your own. Everyone expects your mom or dad to be around. At least when I went places with Sean he was old enough that maybe someone could think he’s 18. I mean not really, but… a lot of people guess our ages wrong. Or at least they did in the U.S.

“It’s just me. I’m visiting family in Mexico but got stuck here tonight.” I hope my story sounds believable as I take a $10 bill out of Sean’s wallet and pass it to the clerk.

The young man accepts my payment and points down the hall to his left. “Room 2. Take any open bed you want.” He hands me a flyer with some rules and a wifi password. Wifi? It’s tempting to get online, but I don’t even have a phone or laptop on me.

I pass by a common kitchen where a few guests are cooking or hanging out and enter my bedroom. Well, mine and the 2 other guys’ already here.

Sleeping Sam, as I’m gonna call him because his backpack says “Sam” on it and he’s already sleeping at 8pm, has the bottom bunk right by the door. He looks white. Maybe a tourist from America. Or Europe. Or Australia. But probably America because I don’t know why someone would come from another continent to this random city.

And José, as I’m gonna call him because I heard his wife calling him that out in the hall, has the bottom bunk by the window - with his bags up on the top bunk even though I’m pretty sure he’s supposed to stick to one. It’s not like the room’s full anyway, so I don’t care.

I put my own backpack and groceries up on a different bed from both of them of course, and I climb up to the top bunk. I get a few stares but try not to return them, keeping to myself. The beds really suck, and I wonder if staying out on the dirt outside the city would’ve been just as good.

I unwrap first one chock-o-crisp then another. Hmmm… they still taste good. At least you haven’t left me, chocolate.

The worst part of this room is the bugs. There’s at least 3 roaches in here scurrying around the walls. Which probably means there’s even more hidden where I can’t see them. Yuck.

One of them comes near me and my food - food I haven’t even touched yet in favor of my chocolate bars. POW! Killed it with my power. And nobody noticed anything.

As the night goes on I rename Sleeping Sam into Snoring Sam because as long as he’s sleeping I can’t really get to sleep myself. Too loud. But I don’t want to complain to the clerk when I’m already on shaky footing as a guest.

Reading through the flyer I was given (because what else am I going to do while I wait to fall asleep other than eat chocolate and read random things), I see the bedrooms are split between men and women. I guess the women who stay in a hostel feel more comfortable being around other women than men. But yeah… that explains why José is in here while his wife is in the other room.

I keep checking the time on the wall. Ten. Eleven. Midnight. One A.M. I still don’t feel comfortable sleeping here, and to make matters worse I think I’m sick of chocolate.

And no - I don’t mean I don’t like chocolate anymore. That would never happen. But 20 candy bars in one night… does something to me. Not good things. I really shouldn’t have binged on all that. Ugghhh… bleh.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, I go roach hunting. Maybe with these little fuckers all dead I can sleep more peacefully. Sam and José are both sleeping - as well as some other guy who came in later. So no one’s gonna notice if a few little roaches get their insides mangled and drop to the ground dead. This is way better than bug spray… I just hope I’m not breeding super-roaches who can resist my powers in the future.

I ascend the ladder to my bed again, close my eyes, and successfully drift off to sleep.

July 6th. 8 A.M. I wake up with the worst chocolate hangover of my life. I look in my bag for my toothbrush to start my morning routine.

Huh? My bag… where’s my bag?


	3. Stolen Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel seeks to locate his stolen belongings while not getting the cops involved.

I frantically look around the room, but my backpack is gone. My wallet is gone. All my mementos of Sean are gone except the white shirt I wore to bed.

The room is empty - maybe all the other guests have already checked out. With nothing to hold I feel more alone than I even did the last 2 days. I break into tears. No… I have to get it back.

I walk into the kitchen area hoping to get some real food and see José and his wife sit down for breakfast. I glare in their direction, wondering if he is the one who took my stuff. But… it’s probably not him.

“Eat with us? If you want.”

Yeah, he’s not the thief. “Okay. I, uh, didn’t know you spoke English.”

“We speak it okay. Teresa tells me you are visiting family in Mexico? By yourself?”

I guess she overheard me when I checked in. “Yeah, I’m… by myself.” I have a sullen expression. “Sure. Let’s eat… Thanks.”

Eggs and bacon. A proper breakfast. And some bread and coffee too. Coffee’s not really my thing, but it’ll do.

“So… all my stuff was stolen last night. I’d like to get it back. Know anything about that?” I ask the two of them.

“Oh, you poor kid.” Teresa replies.

José raises his brows. “I didn’t notice. But if one of the men took your stuff… it is probably lost forever.”

Forever? No… I can’t accept that.

I get up from the table, my breakfast only half complete, and I walk over to the front desk. There is now an older man there instead of the younger one from last night.

“Hey. Who were those two guys sharing the room with José and I? Did either of them leave with extra bags today?”

“We don’t share guest information.”

“Well, I was robbed! Make an exception.”

“Boy, you should not be here. My son last night let you stay when he should not. He too much wants to make money. Letting a child pay for a room? Ridiculous. And he took no information on you.”

“Hey, I paid the same as anyone else. But my money’s all gone now. How do you expect me to surv-- to take the bus to my family today unless I get it back?”

The man shrugs as he turns to reach for his phone. “You’re an American boy. The police will help you get to your family.”

Before he can dial a number, the phone “falls” out of his hand and onto the floor. The glass screen cracks.

“Shit!” Actually, he cursed in Spanish, but that’s one word I do know. Sean taught me some Spanish curse words back in Oregon.

The man picks up the broken phone and examines it, but it won’t turn on. He turns back to me. “Go.” he motions in a direction with his finger. “The police station is five minutes that way. They will help you.”

Nope. They’re going to send me back to the U.S. if they find out who I am. I need to show this man I’m serious about regaining my belongings.

“Tell me who they are, or I’ll look through the records myself. You don’t want to mess with me.” I use just a small amount of power to put pressure on his neck.

The man feels around his neck with his hand, curious about the sudden pain and difficulty breathing. “I don’t understand… Are you doing this?”

I increase the pressure. “Do you understand now? Give me their names. And anything else you know.”

“Yes… yes, okay.” He opens a binder and turns it toward me. “You see this is all we have. Just names, room numbers, countries of origin, amount paid, and phone numbers. Here are the two you wanted.” He points to one line with the name “Gregory Dawson” with a check-in before mine and then another line with “Luis Hernandez” awhile after mine.

I tear off a sheet of paper from the nearby notepad and take a pen to jot everything down. Then I release him from my telekinetic hold. I’m wishing now I didn’t break his phone - so I could use it to call Gregory and Luis.

I walk back over to José and Teresa. “Do you have a phone I can borrow? I need to call those jerks who stole my stuff.”

José pulls his phone from his pocket. “You can call, but they will not tell the truth if they stole - right? Why do you not call the police?”

“I can’t call the police. No one is calling the police. And I’m not going to take their word for it - I’m going to meet up with them and see for myself.”

José draws his hand back, resting his phone on the table. “Sorry. I can’t put you in danger like that. Anyone who would steal from a child is… evil… and I can’t imagine what they’d do to you.”

“You should worry about what I’d do to them.”

José laughs at my serious expression. “You look like a strong boy, but you’re still just a boy.”

Teresa interjects. “If you don’t trust the police, let us take you to your home. We can talk with your family when we get there.”

“NO!”

As I shout, a small blast of force erupts from my body, knocking over some items in the kitchen. The Mexican couple and the hostel owner look around in wonder. I fetch José’s phone with my power and make a run for the door.

Before leaving, I turn my body. “That was an earthquake.” I assert. “If I hear anything else in the news, you’ll be sorry.” I turn back and make my exit.

Once outside, I place a call to Gregory - or Sleeping Sam, as I had called him last night. The phone rings for a moment, and he picks up.

“Hello?”

“I need to meet you. Come to the park by the hostel.”

“Who is this?”

“The kid who had all his stuff stolen last night. I need it back. If you took it, bring it. I won’t blame you if I get everything back.”

“Someone took your stuff? Sorry, kid, but I didn’t see anyone take it - and it wasn’t me. Why are you traveling alone in Mexico anyway? That could be dangerous.”

“Stop. Fucking. Asking. That. I have my reasons. Meet me at the park under the gazebo thing. I have to be sure.”

“Okay… I’m eating breakfast just down the street. I’ll be there soon. And good luck on finding your stuff.”

“...Thanks.”

I hang up the call and dial the number for Luis.

“Hola.”

“Do you speak English?”

“No. No English.”

I let out a frustrated sigh. “I’m going to text you. Put it in Google Translate.”

I hang up and send a text letting him know my stuff was stolen and I need him to meet me at the gazebo in the park so I can work out who stole it.

Luis replies that he is at work right now and cannot leave the construction site until lunch. Like everyone else, he suggests I contact the police.

I try replying again, but he does not respond. I wait by the gazebo for Gregory.

Fifteen minutes later, he arrives. “Did you find your stuff?”

“No. And you really didn’t take it?”

“Of course not. I make 50k a year in America. Not a lot for some people, but plenty that I don’t have to steal from a kid. I’m just here on vacation.”

“Oh. Well, that makes sense. Are you sure you didn’t see anything though?”

“Kid, I was out the whole night. When I woke up, I saw you here and figured you were someone else’s kid. Then I heard a couple talking about how you came in here alone, and I felt bad for you. I don’t remember seeing a backpack, so I think it was gone by the time I woke up.”

“That was José and Teresa?”

“I guess. I don’t know their names. But they woke up after me, right as I was leaving.”

“What about Luis - the other guy in the room. Did he wake up before or after?”

“He was still sleeping. He was gone when you woke up?”

“Yeah… I was the last to get up cause I had trouble sleeping.” I debate if I want to say the next line or if it’s too rude. “Your obnoxious snoring didn’t help.” My mouth spoke before my mind was ready.

“Hey, I can’t help that. You want me to buy you some earplugs for the future?” He asks with a smile.

“No. Well… maybe. But I’m more concerned about getting my stuff back.”

“Yeah, well, if it was gone when I woke up and everyone else woke up and left after me, maybe it was the hostel staff who took it?”

I pause to consider. His reasoning makes sense. And the father of the clerk who checked me in said his son is too greedy that he breaks rules. Yeah, I bet that bastard took everything to sell.

“Thanks, Greg. I’m gonna go find him.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No. I’m fine on my own. I swear - I can handle myself.”

“Okay… but we’ll keep in touch by text. If you don’t text me back, I’ll know you’re in trouble.”

“Sure. I’ll let you know how it goes.” Maybe I won’t tell him ALL the details, but I’ll tell him if I got my stuff or not to keep him off my back.

“What’s your name, anyway?”

I think for a moment. “Alejandro. That’s my name now. Or just… Alejo is fine.”

“Safe travels, Alejo.”

Greg is the one speaking, but it feels almost like Brody speaking to me. I bet Brody would help me now. Despite everything.

“Thanks, Greg. You’re a cool dude.”

I retrace my steps to the hostel, intending to ask its owner not-so-nicely where to find his son.


	4. Scraps of Cloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel follows a lead to the thief who stole his stuff from the hostel.

“You screwed me over!”

I lift the hostel owner into the air with my power. Looking around, it appears everyone else has already left - it’s just me and him.

“Your son took all my stuff, right?” I throw him against the wall behind him to let him speak.

“I… I don’t know. I swear.” The owner raises his hands in terror as he cowers behind the counter.

“Has he stolen from guests before?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know. Maybe. I can find him. Get your bag back if he has it.”

He cautiously tries to walk around me toward the door, but I freeze him with my power. (That’s an “I can’t move” kind of freeze, not an “ice” kind of freeze.)

“Oh, no. You’re not going anywhere. Where is he?”

“No. Please don’t hurt him. He didn’t know this would happen. Marco is a good boy, just… short on cash. But he will listen to me. Let me talk to him.”

“He didn’t know he was messing with Superwolf? That’s his excuse? So if it was just another 10-year-old it would be okay??”

“No, that’s not what I mean. He is… not thinking of consequence. He…”

“I don’t give a shit! Tell me where he is.” 

The owner stumbles over his words, stalling for time as he tries to figure out what to say - how to convince me that he needs to speak with his son on his own.

“ANSWER ME!” I demand as I throw him back across the room to the same wall he hit before.

He stands back up, bruised and bleeding. “He… probably went to the market. To sell what he can. Here, I will show you.”

The man comes over to me with a map and points out the place where he has known his son to sell stolen good before.

“Please. Have mercy.” He says as I am leaving. I can’t promise that.

Twenty minutes later I make it to the market. There are a great many merchants around, selling all kinds of random items. From clothes to trinkets to chocolates to kitchenware. I walk the aisles looking for the face from yesterday.

The market is bustling, and I squeeze by people as I carefully glance at every table. Suddenly, I hear a familiar sound from behind me.

“No one can defeat justice!”

I know what that is. I promptly turn and run towards the sound, knocking some teenagers out of my way.

A small child no older than 7 is holding a Chibi Power Bear toy. “Mami, mira! Habla.”

“Excuse me…” I interrupt and speak toward the mom. “That’s mine.”

“No Ingles.” The mother tries talking to me in Spanish, but I understand as little of that as she understands English. I really need to learn more some day soon.

I point directly at myself. “Mine!” I reiterate.

The mother sees my angry expression and pulls her child closer to herself, shielding him in her arms.

I get the attention of a shopkeeper who speaks both languages and ask him to translate. I offer to pay them all my money for that Power Bear if they show me where they bought it. While not entirely understanding the situation, the mother nods her head yes. She motions for me to follow her.

I’m led to a table run by a young man - not Marco, the hostel owner’s son, but some other young man. On his table I immediately notice a pirate patch, a wolf carving, and a wooden beaver. This is my stuff alright.

“Hi.” I say with fake courtesy. “I’ll take all of these.” I bend over the table and begin picking up everything that’s mine. “You’ve got some more cool stuff somewhere around here, right? I’m still looking for a few more things.”

The young man responds in English. “Yes, we have many things. New items every day. What you’re buying will total… 1200 pesos.”

“Actually, it’s 0 pesos. Zero dollars.”

“Certainly I can’t run a shop if I give away everything for free. Why not limit your purchase to 1 or 2 items you can afford?”

“They’re mine, bitch!” As I raise my voice, I see the mother and her child starting to walk away from our confrontation. I grab the boys arm and wrest the Power Bear from his hand.

Shit. He’s crying now. Why do I have to look like a terrible person when I’m the one being stolen from? It’s my toy, not his. It doesn’t matter if he “bought” it.

I turn back to the man at the table. “They’re literally my toys. A hostel clerk stole my bag and my wallet last night. And I have a right to get it back. You know who I’m talking about, right?”

“Shhh…” he whispers. The mention of stealing his drawn attention from some of the surrounding shops. “I only bought the toys I thought I could sell off him. He gives me a really good deal, so I haven’t lost too much here. But please, keep your voice down.”

I really want to call him out and make a scene - get his business shut down. But I still need to lie low. I can’t get the police called over here.

He taps me on the shoulder and nods his head toward a backpack by the leg of the table on his side. “This is yours, right? I thought maybe I could sell the backpack too. You can put your stuff in there.”

I pack up my items, but some of them are still missing - not to mention all of my money is missing.

“Where’s the rest of it? Did you sell some already?”

“No. Only that Power Bear you already took back. But there was some stuff I couldn’t buy - had no use for it. A lighter, ID, torn clothing. I gave it back to Marco in a plastic bag.”

“Yeah? Where is he now?”

“He’s a student at the local college. Probably in class now. I promise I won’t do business with him anymore. I thought he was selling me bags that people left. And with the ID in here I thought this was an older teenager’s bag.”

“Did you see a name on that ID?” I wonder how much I need to sanitize this situation.

“No. Didn’t even look closely. Just saw the face and a 2000 birthday. He probably threw someone else’s stuff in with your bag.”

“Okay. Well, can you tell me where to find him at the college?”

“It’s not a big campus, but sure. I’m his friend on Facebook, and he posted his class schedule for the summer session. He’s kind of a wimp, so I’m not too scared for you.” He chuckles. “If you’re half as terrifying as you were to me, Marco will give you everything back.”

“Oh, I could be waaay more terrifying. You don’t even know.” I zip up the backpack and hoist it over my shoulders. “Unfriend that guy. Like… now.” He nods, and I make my way out of the market.

At the college in Caborca, I am waiting outside Marco’s classroom when the class ends. He steps out the door and immediately comes face-to-face with me and stops. He tries to walk around me, but I step to the side and remain in his path.

“You stole from me.”

“I don’t know what you mean. Who are you?”

I take one arm out of the backpack and point to it. “You know who I am. You stole this from me.”

Marco is breathing heavily. “No, it was someone else. One of the guests. I do not steal.”

“It was you.” I glare directly into his eyes. “It was fucking you. I’m ten years old already dealing with a bunch of shit and then I have to deal with your shit too. ...Come with me.”

I need to find a more secluded space to make my demands and use my powers if needed - we can’t do it out in the hall. So I lead him into the restroom.

I lock the entry door and check the stalls to make sure nobody is here. “Say you’re sorry.” I demand.

“I’m sorry.”

“Where’s the rest of my stuff? The market guy says he gave some of it back to you. And you kept my money.”

“Here.” He reaches into a pocket and pulls out his own wallet and begins fumbling through bills.

“Actually, I’ll take all of that.” I snatch the wallet from his hands. “Now… my stuff. Do you have it with you?”

“No, Martin bought everything valuable off me. The scraps of cloth and other items I threw in the waste bin on the way to my first class this morning.”

“Trash? It’s not fucking trash!” I throw him against the sinks so he can get some of the same bruises his dad got. “That cape is a priceless treasure from the best friend anyone could ever want. A hero far better than both of us. If that was picked up already, you’re fucking dead. So it better still be there.”

Marco groans and feels around his bruises. “How… how did you do that?”

I pick him up again with my power and toss him into a urinal. “I’m Diazblo Loco. Now tell me which trash bin.”

“Fuck… I think you gave me a concussion.” He feels his head where it banged against the porcelain. He quickly holds up a hand with the “stop” signal. “I’ll show you. But bang me up any more and I won’t be able to…”

I hear someone attempt to open the bathroom door. “Is everybody okay in there? I heard yelling.”

“We’re fine.” I say. As we’re on the ground floor, I bust open a window with my power and escort Marco through there.

We reach the waste bin where he put my stuff, and I pull the plastic bag out with my mind. It… doesn’t look too dirty. And everything appears to be there. Finally I have all my mementos back. Even my groceries too.

“Can I… go now?” Marco asks me.

“You know I could kill you.” I say coldly. “I’ve been thinking about it.”

“Please don’t. I know I am wrong, but theft does not deserve murder.”

“I don’t know. Maybe. But not everyone gets what they deserve. And sometimes no amount of sorry will make up for what you do… I know that first-hand.”

“You are… Daniel Diaz, right? I saw your brother’s ID. Is this how you did all your crimes? Your… magic power?”

My stoic face is disrupted by the release of a tear. “We… didn’t want to do crimes. But we had to. It was the only way to… stay together… or something.”

“You know they are looking for you, right? The United States. Your brother was the criminal - in their eyes at least - but you are a missing child. It was in the paper today.” He points at a newspaper dispenser with my brother’s face on the front page.

“Well… I don’t forgive you just cause you’re feeling sorry for me now. But… you have to keep everything secret about me. Don’t tell anyone I was here or what you saw me do.”

“No, I won’t. I will never talk about any of this again. I just want to put it behind me.”

“Yeah… that would be nice.” I sigh, thinking about how I wish things were that easy for me. “But - just to be clear - if you do tell anyone, I will have to kill you. And you saw the news, so you know I’ve killed before.”

Is this what I’ve become? Threatening everyone with murder just to keep my secret safe? Maybe Sean was right and I should just turn myself in. But that’s not fair to me. I just want to live in peace.

Maybe I can find peace in Puerto Lobos.

Time to go.


	5. Promised Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel arrives in Puerto Lobos and inspects his father's house.

I’m here.

It’s Friday July 7th. Dusk is falling, and I’ve made it to my dad’s old home - my new home. We were supposed to do this together - Sean and I - but only one set of footprints trails behind me in the sand.

What Marco said about the paper is right. I picked up a copy from a vendor back in Caborca, and it tells how Officer Andre Lopez faced off against Sean Diaz and was forced to take him down when Sean killed the officer’s partner. He was praised by governments on both sides of the border.

As a sub-story on a later page, it is noted that I am still missing. Officer Lopez claimed I wasn’t there when Sean was neutralized - that I has already left the stalled car and may be lost somewhere near the border.

Friday’s update on the story - which I picked up when I reached Puerto Lobos - offered no new details. But I still worry they will find me here some day.

Well, the place is a wreck. I’ve seen condemned buildings in Seattle in better shape. But it’s my land now, and Sean believed that I could fix it up.

I place my hand on the door. This feels so surreal. Sean always talked about it, but now it’s here. I pull open the door the old-fashioned way and explore inside.

The place has been robbed and trashed - several times. Graffiti, drug needles, empty cans, and lots and lots of dust and sand. A few of my grandparents’ belongings remain, but most were either stolen or taken with dad when he moved to America.

José's flip-phone rings in my pocket as I get a call from Gregory. I should probably get this phone back to José and Teresa sometime, but they were already gone from the hostel when I had returned to confront its owner, so I don’t know where to find them.

“Hey, Greg.” I say upon accepting the call.

“How are you doing, Alejo? Today went better than yesterday?”

“For sure. Yesterday sucked ass. But I made it home today. Thanks for checking up on me.”

“Yeah, well, I’m glad you’re okay. I want you to know I’m returning to the states tomorrow, But you’re in my thoughts. You’re a strong kid, but you can’t do everything alone. I’m just a call away if you need me.”

“Thanks… are you sure your name isn’t Brody?”

“Brody? No, it’s definitely Greg. I… don’t think I’ve even heard of anyone with the name Brody.”

“Oh. Well. He was a cool guy. Like you. But it’s been a long time since I’ve seen him.”

“Well, I hope you two meet again. And I hope we meet again too. Where do you live in the states?”

“Oh, uh… Arizona. Oregon. Kind of everywhere. Don’t worry about it.”

“But I do worry about you. I know you don’t want to tell me everything, but you need someone to talk to. You can’t keep everything bottled up inside.”

“I don’t know. Let’s talk later. I have some housework to do… Bye.”

He says bye as well, and I end the call. I walk around the house once more, in awe of the amount of work that needs to be done to make this place livable.

I begin using my power to sweep everything into one pile of trash and blow most of the dust and sand out the door. Hmm… maybe I could start a cleaning company - that would make me some money.

It seems my bug-kiling spree at the hostel was just practice for here. This place is infested, and I must’ve slain over a hundred little bugs of various types. I’m not a bug-ologist, so I don’t know what they all were.

I put all my stuff in one corner of a room and lay out dad’s blanket. I can’t see much unless I use the flashlights, so I decide to call it a night. I’m tired from all my walking anyway.

During the night, I still hear noises. I guess I didn’t get all the pests. I take out my flashlight and point it at the disturbance. Sure enough, there’s a rat there, and it tries to run away.

“You really think you can escape me?” I use my power to bring the rat closer until I am nearly holding it in my hands.

“Huh… you’re actually kind of cute. Maybe I won’t kill you. You can keep me company… as a pet or something.”

The rat continues struggling in vain against my telekinetic hold.

“There now… don’t be scared…” I pet it with my hand, careful that it doesn’t bite me. “Good little rat. Now, stay here…” I put him on the floor and set up a telekinetic barrier around him in the shape of a circle. Whenever he tries to walk outside it, he is pushed back in.

“Come on. I’ve got some food for you.” I reach into my grocery bag and hand him some cheese. Rats do like cheese, right? Well this one does. He eats it right up.

“See, Sean? We made it. You and me.” I giggle as I imagine the rat to be Sean. “We can make a life here and no one will ever bother us again. I’ll take care of you.”

But I can’t keep the field up if I fall asleep, so I have to find something else to keep little Sean where I want him tonight.

I carry the rat with me as I search through the kitchen for a large cooking pot. No, not to cook the rat. Just to trap him under - keep him secure. I pile some old books on top of the upside-down pot just to make sure Sean can’t force his way out. Then I lift the whole thing, place him underneath, and drop it back to the floor.

“I’ll buy you a better home tomorrow. I swear. Or… I’ll build one for you. I can learn how to craft.”

Crafting, huh? That makes me think of Minecraft. I wonder if I’ll ever play that again - visit my old Fortress with Noah. I… kind of want to… as long as I don’t tell Noah it’s me. I just need to buy a computer first… and, you know, hook this house up to electricity.

Content with the goals I’ve set, I head back to bed.

“Goodnight, Sean.”


	6. Memorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel makes a memorial for Sean at Puerto Lobos.

Light shines through the gaps in the boarded-up windows of my new home.

I open my eyes and check on Sean. The rat, I mean. And he’s still safely tucked away under the kitchen pot.

“Sorry, little guy. I can only let you out while I’m watching you. But we’ll get you your own little home soon and then you can run around as much as you want in it.”

I take some bread and peach jam from my grocery bag and make myself a pathetic sandwich. I tear off pieces for Sean to eat as well. He’s still a little anxious around me, but I’ll make him my friend.

It is a “him”, right? It’s not like I checked. I don’t really want to… I’ll just keep saying “he”.

“Okay, Sean. Back inside the pot!”

Pot… I remember not wanting to be around a different kind of pot myself. I was almost glad when Merrill kicked us out.

I reach into my pocket and take out Sean’s eyepatch.

Sean… I made his last few months so miserable after that farm. I wish we didn’t go along with Finn even though we both agreed we needed the money. I wish I had practiced more with my power and didn’t hurt you after I got shot.

Well, I’m not getting shot again. Sometime soon… I’ll find a new training spot. And I’ll get even better at blocking bullets. No one will harm me again.

“No one will hurt either of us again.” I say to my rat friend.

I guess Sean’s probably having a funeral up in America. Grandpa and grandpa might go. Maybe even mom if she wasn’t kept in jail. But I can’t go.

So… I’ll make a memorial here instead.

Carrying my backpack, I walk outside and sit down near short wall of what looks like the neighboring property - but we actually own that land too.

I take two old wooden boards and fasten them together. With a can of spraypaint leftover in the house, I color it blue. I stick the makeshift cross into the ground and pull a marker from my bag.

“RIP Sean” I write.

Then I unzip the backpack and search around for some items to place around the cross.

Dad’s lighter. Sean loved that. I… well I hated it. Smoke is disgusting. I didn’t like when dad did it, when Sean did it, or when mom did it.

I take a small plastic bag and put the lighter inside. I wrap a small string around it so it can hang from the cross.

“Sean… I’m putting this here for you. Because you liked it. Even if I didn’t.”

I grab the Power Bear toy and stand it on the sand beside the cross.

“Now this… I did like when you helped me get this. You taught me not to give up when something is hard. Maybe that’s why… I didn’t give up at the border.”

I look at the bear resting there on the sand. Do I really want to just leave it here? What if some takes it?

I resolve that I don’t really need it anymore anyway. I’ve outgrown my toys, and this relic from the past belongs here.

The next item I place is David’s baseball.

“I remember when… we would play baseball together. Or, like, dad’s version of baseball where he kind of made up whatever rules he wanted.”

I smile as I fondly remember an experience. “Remember that time you hit the ball so bad that even I caught you? A track star caught running to second base by a 9-year-old. In front of half of your friends. So embarrassing for you.”

I place the ball down on the ground. It still looks a little bare. I use my power to carry a concrete block over here and make the altar look a little bit more substantial.

“I bet you’d be seeing a lot of concrete if you were still around and turned yourself in. They were never gonna let you live a free life. I don’t even know if they’d let me.”

Searching around the house, I find some old candles, a bottle, and a small vase. It’s daylight, so I’m not really going to light a candle, but I think they look good around the altar anyway.

I pull some flowers from the front yard. They aren’t all that pretty, but they’ll do for now. I’ll have to remember to replace these occasionally.

“I remember when we got Lyla flowers for Valentine’s Day. She even gave me a kiss - my first time getting a kiss from a girl. Even though I know now she was just being nice.”

I think about how I grew up without my mom, but Lyla was always there for me. So was Lyla like my mom? No, more like an older sister. Or cousin. Or something.

I carefully wrap Sean’s eyepatch around the bottom of the cross.

“Even though I’m really sorry for hurting your eye, you did look pretty cool as a pirate. We were like pirate and ninja. And mom was like a samurai. At least in the end she helped us. I’m glad you were able to kind of forgive her and move on.”

I look through the backpack one more time. One last thing to complete the altar. The wolf carving from Joan.

“Joan was great. She helped you with your art and even got me into sculpting. But she’s more than just an artist. She really cares about people. When she saw I was so broken from what I learned at that church, she helped me learn new things. And Arthur and Stanley helped with the science. There was never a question I couldn’t ask at Away. I felt like people actually cared about what I thought.”

I zip up the backpack and turn my head toward the sea. Or ocean. Or like… gulf. Whatever it is, it’s beautiful. I was looking forward to seeing the Sun over the water in the morning until I woke up today and remembered the Sun comes up on the other side. Guess I have to watch the sunsets instead.

“We stayed in so many beautiful places, Sean. The woods. The cabin. The… other woods. The canyons. And now… here.”

I set the wolf down leaning against the concrete block.

“The wolf was yours. Joan said it herself. So it stays here with you forever. Or at least until some jerk comes by and swipes it. But if they do… well… I lost these things once and got them back. I can get them back again.”

I consider what mementos are left in the backpack. The cape I need to get back to Chris. The hula girl I need to return to Brody. The Christmas gifts… well I’ll hold onto them for now. The raccoon sweater and dad’s blanket can still keep me warm at night. And my torn red shirt is something I’d never give up. I even wore that at Haven Point under my other clothes, despite Lisbeth’s objections.

“Well, Sean, I guess that’s it. I’ve never been very good at memorials. Not with Mushroom and not now. But… I love you, and I’ll always miss you.”

I back away from the altar and hold out my hand. Focusing on the sand in front of the altar, I draw a crescent moon enveloping it - a full moon would just look too much like a circle.

In time, the flowers will die and the sand will smooth out. But for now, this will work in honoring Sean’s memory.


	7. Wolves of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel spots a dolphin in the distance and tries to make a friend.

I sit cross-legged on the sand, staring out at the tranquil waters of the Gulf of California.

July 11th. That makes one week since my brother died from my own stupidity. Now it’s just me and my rat here.

Rat-Sean is doing well. After bro-Sean’s memorial, I went into town looking for a pet shop, but I couldn’t find anything like it - the town is too small.

Then I saw an empty fish tank in the cantena and took that home with me at night on Sunday when they are closed. They’re not using it anyway right now, so they won’t miss it.

I put some sand, dirt, rocks, and water into the tank and made a little habitat for Sean. He looks happy enough in it, I guess. And I feed him well.

My thoughts return to the present moment as I spot for the first time a fin on the horizon. No, not a guy with weird spider hair. I mean a dolphin… fin.

I saw dolphins at the Seattle Zoo before - or some kind of zoo when I was little. But I’ve never seen them in the wild.

Sean told me that Puerto Lobos translates to “wolves port” and was named that way because of the dolphins you can see from shore. He said Mexicans call them “wolves of the sea”. Kind of like Americans call tuna “chicken of the sea”, I suppose.

There aren’t many people on this beach at any given time. A splattering of old houses line the beach, and I’ve seen an occasional homeowner sitting on their porch, but we mostly leave each other alone.

I think my neighbor to the south runs an Air BnB or something because I see a different family there today than I did yesterday. No one my age, and they were speaking Spanish to each other anyway. Probably just people who live inland and need to get out once in awhile.

There’s an old canoe on the beach. I guess that’s what you call it. I assume it belongs to me, but I don’t really know if it’s seaworthy. My pirate ship adventures may have to wait.

I want to see those dolphins up closer. The water looks calm enough for swimming, but I don’t want to get wet right now. Not until I buy some new clothes I could change into.

I step up to the water’s edge and carefully look around. Content that no one is watching, I use my powers to make a gap in the water. Grandma would think I’m Moses or something.

After running through the open passage, I close it behind me before anyone can see, leaving myself in a little air bubble on the ocean floor. Or gulf floor, but ocean floor sounds better so I’m just gonna keep calling it that even though I’m not really super far below sea level.

As I step toward where I saw the dolphins, the air bubble moves with me. I try my best to drain all the moisture from the ground beneath me so my shoes don’t slip on the terrain.

“Sorry, Mr. Fish.” I say when I spot a fish who got stuck in my air bubble instead of being carried with the water. “Let’s get you back to school, Nemo.” I lift him with my power back into the water surrounding me.

I keep looking around for the dolphins, but then they find me first. One of them sticks its head out of the wall of water to my side and breathes in the air. It sounds like it’s laughing.

“Hi, Mr. Dolphin. I bet you’re wondering what all this is about.” I slowly hold out my left hand as a friendly greeting and touch the dolphin’s snout. He backs away but then circles around and returns, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“You can’t tell anyone, but I’m a super- well, a superperson. Like an X-Man or something.” I remember dad enjoyed the old X-Men movies and we watched them a few times. “It’s our secret.”

Two other dolphins also swim by to check out the disturbance, but they are not quite as forward. I could MAKE THEM come to me, but I don’t want to scare them.

The water pressure here is getting a bit tiring to hold up even with the focus of my right hand, so I saw my goodbyes to the dolphins and make my way back to shore.

Maybe I am not the only wolf out here after all.

I bet Chris would’ve liked swimming with the dolphins. It would be cool if I could have him visit me here someday - see my new “family” of critters.

But I’m sure he knows Sean is dead by now, and if he learned I’m still alive and responsible then he’d be so disappointed in me. Maybe it’s better if he thinks I’m dead. Is that better? I don’t know.

I try to turn my brain back to happier thoughts. Well, Sean is here. Rat-Sean, anyway. Maybe Chris can be here too.

Opening my backpack, I take out the Spirit Cape and tie it around the neck of my raccoon sweater. Together, these objects float beside me at eye level.

“Chris, you made it! I’m so glad you’re here.” I pat the shoulder of the raccoon sweater.

“Who? Who’s Chris? I’m Captain Spirit…” I say with a failed impression of Chris’s voice.

“Oh, yeah! Obviously you’re not Chris. Well, um, Captain Spirit. You remember me, right? Superwolf?”

“Superwolf… hmmm… maybe I do. But it was a long time ago. Is everything okay out here? Are you one of the heroes or the villains?”

“I don’t know. Puerto Lobos is in pretty bad shape. We could really use your help down here.”

“Captain Spirit will always help anyone in need!”

I release my telekinetic grip on the cape-coon combo, and it drops to the ground. “I know you will.” I re-pack them in my bag, a tear falling from my eye.

Sighing, I wander back outside and lie down by the boat in the sand.

I hear the Air BnB family stepping outside as well. I close my eyes and listen to the little son and daughter’s innocent laughter. They’re maybe 6 or 7.

Would I be laughing like that if I vacationed here with dad before all this happened? A pang of jealousy strikes me.

But… I also appreciate knowing the truth. Not being the innocent and frankly ignorant little boy my family wanted me to be. I know now how cruel the world can be. And I’m still trying to learn what I can do about the racists, the ignorant, and the controlling.

Living under the protection of someone else kept me anchored safely at port. But as a lone wolf, I can drift off and see everything on my own - no filters.

It’s not… all bad.


	8. Buried in the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel learns how the story of the wolf brothers must end in the minds of those he used to know.

“Sean, I’m home!”

I use my power to close the door behind me as I check on my pet rat.

“Sorry, no cool decorations today. This town is kind of boring, and we’re running low on cash anyway. We’ll get better stuff someday. I promise.”

I open the “rat tank” with my power and levitate Sean’s dinner down to him. I watch as he begins nibbling on the food scraps.

“I did buy something though.” I hold up a black T-shirt I bought at a garage sale today. “You know who this little guy is in the pocket?” I pause as if waiting for a response. “It’s Hawt Dawg Man! I used to watch this show all the time. We should watch it together… once we get TV of course.”

I still don’t really understand the language, but I exchanged my dollars for pesos, and all I needed to do at the garage sale was read the price and hold out the right amount of money.

“Hey, maybe if they dub it in Spanish we can learn the language together.” I chuckle. “And then you could actually talk to me.”

I lay my new (well, used) shirt on the clean table and turn back to the rat.

“You see this, Sean?” I point to the words on the shirt I’ve been wearing the past 10 days. “This is where I’m from. Washington. It’s in the northwest of America. Kind of close to Canada actually.”

“But… I can’t wear this shirt anymore. People saw me with it back in the US, and I don’t need to keep drawing attention to myself by advertising where I’m from. I saw the paper yesterday and I’m still a missing person. I don’t want to be found.”

I lift my arms and levitate one shirt off my body while the other flies over from the table and quickly replaces it. “Record time!” I’m not actually timing myself, but I think it’s faster than I ever changed at Away. It’s kind of big on me, but that will give me time to grow into it over the next year.

My socks have gotten pretty disgusting, so I just stopped wearing them. Mom was cool enough to get me some clothes when we stayed with her, but Sean had us traveling to Mexico pretty light, and I guess he figured we’d buy new stuff once we got here. But I’ve been using most of my money for food, so I don’t know how he expected both of us to live on that AND buy new clothes. I guess my brother didn’t always think everything through. I guess I don’t either.

I stuff my old shirt into my backpack. It’s weird how I still keep most of my stuff in there. On some level I just haven’t accepted Puerto Lobos as home. It doesn’t feel safe and comfy like a home should. So I’m packed… and ready to run at any time.

“Don’t worry, Sean. If I leave here I’m taking you with me. You won’t be alone.”

Just then I hear a knock on my door. I put a finger up to my mouth as if telling Sean to be quiet. Sneaking over to the window, I peer outside and see a Mexican police car. Shit. I didn’t mean to leave now.

The man is out of my view, but I can hear him speaking. “Daniel, it’s Officer Lopez. I kept your secret. You have seen the news, yes?”

How did he find me? I take a moment to consider my options. I could chat with him… see what he wants. Or I could run… not let him know I’m here. Or… well, let’s go with one of those.

“I saw you in town today.” He says. “I know you’re home. I followed you here.” Crap. I should’ve been more careful. How did I not even see him?

I reluctantly walk to the door and open it but use my hand to craft a force field in the doorframe between me and the officer. “Hey, you found me. It’s not that I don’t trust you, but… well, yeah, I don’t trust you.”

The officer reaches out cautiously toward the field and feels his finger bend as he attempts to touch the spatial disturbance. “What… is this?”

“It’s for my protection. You know, in case you try to shoot me. Like they shot Sean. So… what do you want? Are you cashing in that favor?”

“State police wanted to check out Puerto Lobos for your government. They know you and your brother were headed here, so they might find you here.”

“Well why did you tell them I’m alive?”

“I didn’t. They don’t even know you’re here - it is just one option. You could be kidnapped, back in the US, somewhere else in Mexico, or dead for all they know. I only know because you told me 11 days ago.”

“Oh. Right.” I wonder if maybe I shouldn’t have told him. “So you came here to check for me so no one else would? Thanks. Sorry for being so mean. And… sorry about your partner if I didn’t apologize before.”

“Honestly, I barely knew him. I… understand what you did. I have shot men before when they reached for guns, and what you did… was no different. And I’ve been rewarded greatly for taking out your brother. Promotions, pay bonuses, interviews. It’s not right that I’m benefiting off a dead man and a dead teen, but that is the world we live in.”

“Yeah…” I sigh but am relieved that the cop did not know his partner so well. “I’m still sorry. But hey… you got any of that money to spare?”

“The money takes care of my family, but I will give you this.” He holds up an Android phone and a charger. “I registered it under a fake name. You have 2 gigabytes of data each month. I thought you might have trouble getting a phone on your own.”

I pull José’s flip-phone out of my pocket. “Well, actually, I had this, but it’s kind of stolen.” I clear my text and call history from the phone and lower my field enough to swap phones with the officer. “Can you get it back to José for me? I don’t know if he’s still in Caborca, but his wife’s number is in the contacts. It’s Teresa.”

“Yes. I’ll get it back to him. Does this man know who you really are?”

“No. No one does, except you.” I begin to set up my new phone using the fake info Officer Lopez gave me, and I re-enter all the contact info I know. “Hey, if you do want to call in that favor later, I need your number too. So I know it’s really you.”

The officer facepalms. “Kid, you’ve got to get better at this. Download the Telegram app. We can talk on there.” He watches as I search the Google Play Store for Telegram and install it. “Can I just come inside? We’re going to draw attention if we keep talking at the door and especially if someone sees your magic wall thing.”

I grumble but lower the field. “Okay, I guess I trust you.” I lead the officer into the room where I’m staying and pull out the chair under the table with my power, offering him to sit down.

The officer looks at my pet rat but decides not to comment. “That’s Sean.” I tell him. “Named after the best brother there ever was… even if he sometimes sucked.”

We spend the next hour discussing security and how I can avoid giving away my identity. He shows me how to use the phone responsibly, but I’m still downloading Mustard Party and playing it as soon as he leaves. It doesn’t use that much data, and I can write my name as Alejandro if I make the scoreboard.

Before he leaves, he brings up one more topic. “If I found you here, someone else can find you here too. You really should live somewhere else.”

“But won’t you report back that I wasn’t here?”

“Yes, but eventually if you’re still missing someone else will check out Puerto Lobos too. I can buy you more time to find a new place, but… we have to fake your death… it’s the only way the US stops looking for a missing child.”

“Oh. Right. But how do we do that without a body?”

“I have a coroner up by the border. Got some major dirt on him. He’ll help me out. Don’t worry yourself with the details, kid.”

I’m fuming. I hate when people hide stuff from me. “No, I want to know. Tell me how Daniel Diaz dies.”

“Okay, okay. Relax.” The officer seems worried by my emotions. “People die in Mexico all the time. Five times as many homicides as the US. Sometimes… kids become victims too. I’m thinking… the next time an unidentified boy turns up dead, we burn the body and bury it by the border in a place there are no cameras. Then we release an anonymous tip. Make sure my coroner examines the body and confirms it as you. And pretty soon all the news will say Daniel Diaz was found dead.”

“Hmmmm… that’s kind of gruesome, but I like it.” I walk over to my backpack and dump its contents onto the table before handing it to the officer. “Would burying this beside me help?”

“Yeah, it would. They know a backpack was missing. We could bury it near the body.”

“Do you need the clothes I was wearing too? Uh, I still need the shoes and pants for now.”

“No, I think we have enough. The clothes will be very burnt, and we won’t let many people get a good look at the body anyway. Just enough that the United States government believes you are dead.”

“Okay, but… won’t there be an investigation into who killed me?”

Officer Lopez smirks. “Yes, the cartels have been having some trouble with a very aggressive anti-immigrant family in Arizona. One that’s been in the news a lot lately for saying they tried to stop your brother the day before your government let him go and caused the tragedy at the border.”

My eyes widen. “Wait… you mean the racists who shot me?”

“Yes I do. Madison and Luke Wright. The public hasn’t heard the part of the story where they shot you, but when you turn up dead after our police follow a clue in an anonymous alt-right forum post, your own government will be blaming them, and the public will eat it up. You get your payback, and we get an easier path through the border. Everyone wins.”

I grin widely. “I love it. Thanks again for all the help. I owe you so much.” I place the chair back under the table and walk Officer Lopez to the door.

“Hey, it’s good to have someone like you in my good graces. I’m here for you now, and you’ll be there for me when I need it.”

The officer steps outside and says goodbye. As he gets into his car and drives away, I wonder how he will need me in the future. And what could he really do to make sure I keep up my end of the bargain?

I close the door and go back to Sean. I lift the lid from his home and reach inside to pet him. He doesn’t run away from me anymore and even seems to enjoy when I pet him on top of his head or on his back - just not near his tail.

“Well, I guess we’re both dead now.”

I unlock my new phone and send a text to Greg. “Hey, it’s Alejo. This is my new number now. Don’t contact the old one.”

Greg is a good person, and I want to keep my connection with him. The officer is nice to me, but I think it’s only because of my powers. I hate when people only want me for my powers - like Lisbeth. But I have to work with him for now.

I stare at my phone thinking about everything the officer said about keeping myself hidden. It would be so easy for me to just contact old friends or family (what little I have left), but I know it’s not safe.

I can’t talk to Noah about Minecraft. I can’t tell mom I’m alright. I can’t let Lyla know all the good things Sean did on the road. And I can’t confess all the bad things I’ve done and ask for mercy from any of them.

The story of the Diaz brothers ends at the border.


	9. Loose Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of money, Daniel decides to steal from his neighbors.

Well, that’s the last of it.

The money that we brought into Mexico has all dried up. Sean was going to get a job to help us live, but how am I supposed to work by myself? I’m ten.

It doesn’t help that I still have to hide a bit until Officer Lopez’s plan is completed. He says I’ll be found dead soon - the fake me, I mean.

I hear the sound of a car leaving the Air BnB nextdoor. I think they’re going home, so the house should be vacant until the lady comes to clean it at noon. That gives me 2 hours to explore.

Where did they put the key? Probably under the doormat or in the potted plant, but I don’t even need to check - I can open the door with my power.

Inside I look for anything useful that won’t draw too much suspicion. I find some snacks in a closet with a note that guests are allowed to take them.

Although I’ve started learning Spanish with an app on my new phone, I’m still not very good, so I’m thankful the host was kind enough to write the note in both English and Spanish.

Granola bars, crackers, pretzels. No chocolate, sadly, but I take about half the snacks and hold them in the air beside me as I continue to explore.

Inside the fridge I see 2 leftover cans of coke and take those, but the rest of the fridge is bare.

In one of the bedrooms I see something I didn’t even consider for a long time - wifi. And the password is right here. If I buy myself a laptop and their wifi reaches my house, I could play Minecraft online. Yeah, there’s a phone version too, but it kind of sucks to play on a phone.

Atop the bedsheets I see a 500 peso note. Clearly a tip for the host, but… if the host never saw it, they won’t know I took it. I pocket the note and exit the front door.

It looks like no one is watching, but I’m pretending to hold the food and drinks in my arms just in case - yet secretly keeping the pile from falling with my power.

After getting home, I unwrap a granola bar and bite down. Ugh. My tooth feels all weird when I bite with it - like it can’t decide whether it wants to come out or not.

Well, I’m deciding for it. I concentrate on the inside of my mouth with my power. Then with a flick of my hand I swiftly yank it out.

Ouch… that… that wasn’t so bad. It’s better than when Sean told me to use my bedroom door to get a tooth out at home.

I wonder if I should keep the tooth. When I was little I could put one under the pillow and there would be money in the morning. That would be nice now - and while I’m thinking about it, having a pillow would be nice too. I want nice things.

I bundle the tooth up in a napkin. I can always decide what to do with it later. I spend the rest of the day playing Mustard Party and practicing my Spanish.

The next day, I wander down the beach of Puerto Lobos looking for anyone not watching their bags. Their cash becomes my cash.

Would Sean approve? Maybe. He didn’t steal at first, but when we were out of a job at the weed farm he went with me to steal everything from Merrill. I think he’d understand I need to survive somehow.

After walking all the way south I turn and walk back north. The sand keeps getting in my shoes, so I leave the shoes at home and walk barefoot on the sand as I search for neglected bills and coins on the northern end of town.

When I return home again I count up my cash. Six thousand pesos and two hundred dollars? Wow. That’s more than I thought I took. Maybe I got a bit carried away.

I can totally buy a laptop with this - not a great one but something good enough for Minecraft. I’m so bored here by myself, and I need something to do. The itch to craft myself a new world is too strong and was probably what drove my theft marathon today.

There’s only one obstacle to buying that laptop - no electronics stores in town. I could order online with my phone, but I don’t have the money in a bank account, so that’s not going to work either.

I contact Officer Lopez on Telegram, hoping he’ll help me out. “Hi. If I give you money for a laptop can you buy it for me?”

He surprises me by replying immediately. He must have been near his phone. “Where did you get that kind of money?”

“Oh. Idk. I just have it.”

“Did you steal it?”

“Maybe.”

“You are seriously stealing? Remember you’re still a missing person until your body is found. And even then, that amount of money is going to draw attention.”

“I stretched my money as long as I could. I had to get more somehow. If you don’t want me to steal, give me an allowance or something.”

“I told you I have to take care of my family. I can’t afford to take care of you too. You can pay me for the laptop you want, but PLEASE find another way to get money soon.”

“Okay. I will.”

I proceed to show the officer the computer I want to buy, and he agrees to look around Caborca for one with those specs in a store. We make an arrangement to exchange the money for the computer the next evening after his work day ends.

I close the app and think about how tomorrow it will be 3 weeks since I killed my brother. I was too impulsive, and my stealing today was impulsive too. I didn’t need to steal so much so quickly. Is this going to cost me my home here? Why did I do that?

Chocolate would make me feel better. Yes, time for chocolate - just not so much that I get sick again.

I find the snack vending machine at the local hotel and put in some of the change I found today. I buy just 3 bars.

The first Chock-o-Crisp I eat right here. It’s been far too long. I savor the taste in my mouth.

The second Chock-o-Crisp I unwrap when I get home.

“Sean… do you want a piece?” I say to my pet rat who stares back at me.

“I don’t know if rats can eat chocolate…”

I look it up and it doesn’t seem too bad for him as long as he eats in moderation. So I tear off a piece and drop it into his tank.

“Bon Appétit! Oh wait… I mean… Bueno Comida?”

As I eat my part of the candy bar, I watch Sean also eat his. I’m glad he finished it because I’m not sure what I’d do if I learned he doesn’t like chocolate.

I put the last Chock-o-Crisp on the table to eat tomorrow.


	10. The Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gets a laptop and visits his old world on Minecraft.

I savor my last Chock-o-Crisp bar from the comfort of my not-so-comfortable chair.

I’ve stayed at home today since I took too many risks going places yesterday. Plus I need to be here when Officer Lopez arrives with my new computer from Caborca.

Earlier today I got a new personal best score on Mustard Party 2 - over 1000 points! So… I’m kind of bored of that for now. I want to play some real games. Like Minecraft.

I hear a car pull into the garage, so I get up and toss the candy bar wrapper into the trash can. I never miss anymore now that I have my power.

Peeking out the window, I confirm it’s Officer Lopez, and I open the door for him before he can knock. “You got my laptop?”

“Yeah… you got my money?”

“Of course.” I lift my money from the table and sort out the exact change in the air and wave it over to the officer. “Here.”

The officer counts it out. “Okay. This covers the laptop. How about my time and gas?”

“You didn’t say I was paying for that.”

“I’m just looking for five hundred extra pesos. You can spare that, right? We police don’t get much of a salary here in Mexico.”

“So… that’s your favor, right? Then we’re even?”

The officer laughs. “Kid, I did a lot more for you than that. You’ll still owe me. This is just a start.”

Gah. Well, I have to admit he is being helpful to me. And if I can’t help my own family, I might as well help someone else’s. I pass him the extra 500 pesos.

Officer Lopez opens his trunk and begins to carry the computer box to me, but I lift it out of his hands with my power and bring it inside. “Thanks, dude. I’m going to be so busy on this thing I’m not even going to have time to steal. I’ve missed having a real computer sooo much.”

“Yeah, stay out of trouble. The more time you spend inside these walls for now, the better. We can talk on Telegram about some other ways to make money without putting yourself at risk of being caught.”

“I’m learning Spanish now.” I tell him proudly. “So that will help, right?”

“Yeah, that will help. You told me you’re going by Alejandro now, right? Sometime we should get you a fake ID. See if we can pass you off as a Mexican. But you’ve got a lot of learning to do first. A lot.”

“Yeah, I know. I feel like I’m back in school, kind of. It sucks.”

“My kids hate school too. But they need it to get a good job. I don’t want them doing the work I do. Or the work the gangs do.”

I smile, happy the officer is opening up to me more. Maybe he’s a nicer guy than I thought. “Oh, that’s cool. I’m glad you’re there to support them like that.”

He looks at his watch. “Yeah. Speaking of that, I need to head home now. Before the kids are in bed and before the leftovers from dinner get too cold.”

“Okay, well, thanks for the laptop… if I didn’t say that yet.” We wave goodbye to each other, and I close the door.

Thirty minutes later my computer is set up how I want it with Minecraft installed. As I had requested, the officer bought me a copy of Minecraft using the same fake credentials he used for my cell phone data plan. All I needed to do was register the code to my new Mojang account.

I make a single player world and play around for an hour, but I really miss my original world with Noah. Well not the original original, but the one we made on his cousin’s server. It’s not a private server - anyone could join. So… would anyone care if “Alejandro” joined now?

I type one letter of the domain name at a time, pausing a couple seconds between each letter. Should I really be doing this? Getting so close to my old life?

But they won’t know it’s me. I’ll just be some guy. Nobody will think “Alejo417” is Daniel Diaz.

With one final press of the mouse (yes, I bought a mouse to go with my laptop), I join the server. Alejo417 has joined the game.

I check who’s online, but it’s just a few people, and I don’t recognize them. I didn’t really want to start conversations, but one of them messages me.

[xXLethalBassXx] Welcome to Meggacraft. Don’t forget to read the rules.  
[Alejo417] thx reading now

And I did read them. It looks like the server had a lot of griefing in the past and added a protection feature since I last played. I hope my fortress with Noah is okay. Luckily even after 9 months without playing I still remember how to get to our base from spawn.

[xXLethalBassXx] Hey. Do you want to join our city? Come to Altissa at z=1100 on the road south of spawn.

Ugh. Why won’t he just leave me alone? I just wanted to check out my old stuff but now I’m gonna look weird if I don’t reply.

[Alejo417] sry i wanna wander alone for a bit if thats ok  
[xXLethalBassXx] We have some good gear and plenty of food if you just want to check us out. You don’t have to join.  
[Alejo417] ok yeah i guess i can use gear

I reluctantly make my way to this “Altissa” city. I suppose it beats trying to fight off mobs at night with my fists or mining for diamonds to craft my own gear. Most of them are gone from this part of the map anyways - even 9 months ago.

[Alejo417] wow this place looks kewl  
[Alejo417] love the canals through the city  
[xXLethalBassXx] It’s styled after the city from Final Fantasy XV. Have you played that yet?

I remember Lyla played the Final Fantasy games and another was coming out soon when I had to flee Seattle. I guess that was Fifteen.

[Alejo417] no i didnt find the time yet. is it good?  
[xXLethalBassXx] There’s mixed opinions. But I enjoyed it. And Altissa was beautiful.  
[xXLethalBassXx] I built a lot of this city myself. I had a lot of other builders come and go. You might see Gemini or Peaches on later. They’re in Europe somewhere.  
[Alejo417] idk who they are

He proceeds to tell me more than I care to know about everyone in his community. He’s honestly more than a little overbearing. Eventually, after he’s given me a tour of their whole storage building, I obtain my food, armor, sword, and tools and ride out of the city on a horse from their stable.

[xXLethalBassXx] Hey. Do you want to know some cool places to explore on Meggacraft? I can give you coords.

No. I don’t. I really fucking don’t. Just leave me alone.

[xXLethalBassXx] Remember that teen Sean Diaz who exploded all that stuff? The one who finally got caught a few weeks ago? He was on this server last year.

Okay, nevermind. It looks like he’s leading me exactly where I want to go.

[Alejo417] caught? didnt he die?  
[xXLethalBassXx] Yeah. That’s what I mean. His buildings were griefed to Hell, but the owner restored some of them because his cousin complained.  
[xXLethalBassXx] Apparently most of it was actually built by Sean’s little brother.  
[xXLethalBassXx] Owner said it’s not fair to destroy both of their stuff for the older brother’s shit.  
[Alejo417] what if little bro was actually the bad one  
[Alejo417] lol jk  
[xXLethalBassXx] Hey, it’s not nice to insult kids like that. You’re gonna get banned if the owner sees you doing that.  
[AzureDrake135531] Dude dont listen to bass. He thinks the owner will ban over anything. Your joke wont even get a warning  
[xXLethalBassXx] Okay, you probably won’t be banned. Still not fair for you to blame a kid though.  
[xXLethalBassXx] They’re still looking for him around the border. Green Goblin wants to see him home safe.

Green Goblin? That’s Noah’s account. He’s still worried about me after all this time? I don’t… I don’t know how to react to that.

[Alejo417] ok cool

Lethal Bass provides me the coordinates (which I already remembered, more or less) for my base, and I ride over there on my horse across plains, forests, swamps, and deserts.

And finally… home sweet home.

It looks like not everything was restored properly, but a lot of it is just as good or better than I remember it. I walk the walls of the fortress before making my way toward the central keep.

In the courtyard just outside the keep, there is a new garden, and at the center of that garden is a glacial fountain. The sign on the fountain reads…

Frozen in Memory  
Oct 28 2016  
My Friend  
Daniel Diaz

[Alejo417] damn this fortress is cool  
[xXLethalBassXx] There are better builds on this server, but it’s pretty good for being made by two kids.  
[xXLethalBassXx] Most of it was built before I joined here, and Goblin is only 10 now, so he must have been 8 or 9 when he was building it with Daniel.  
[Alejo417] yeah they did a rly good job  
[xXLethalBassXx] Goblin would love to hear that. He doesn’t play much now cause MC makes him sad, but he shows up every weekend.

Talk to Noah? Should I do that? Can I do that?

[Alejo417] yeah maybe if im on ill let him kno  
[xXLethalBassXx] Want the next coords now?  
[Alejo417] sure

I let this Lethal Bass guy direct me to other random cities and structures around the Meggacraft server. He is so annoying, but I guess he is being helpful.

I don’t have anywhere else to be or anything else to join in life, so I’ll join his water city. I can’t get too close to Noah without being suspicious, but at least this way I can talk with him occasionally.

I log off and close my laptop for the night, making sure to plug in the power cable. On my way to bed (which is still just a blanket on the floor), I deliver Sean a late dinner.

“Hey, little guy. Sorry for ignoring you tonight. I got caught up in Minecraft. Remember when I used to do that in Seattle? It’s the only time I ever got out of your hair, huh? But I won’t forget you.”

I reach into the tank and let Sean climb onto me.

“Want to get out of your cage for a bit? We can explore wherever we want. The kitchen, the garage, the beach. Lead the way.”

I place Sean onto the ground and watch him scurry a bit this way or that. After just a minute of exploring, he makes a bee-line to home tank.

“Okay, we can go back to safety if that’s what you want.” I lift him carefully with my power (cradling him in the air), and I release him over the tank.

I close the lid, lay down in my corner of the room, cover myself with dad’s blanket, and close my eyes.


	11. Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel talks with Noah on Minecraft under his fake identity.

The landscape is beautiful.

Blue waters touch a well-developed beachfront with shops where people will trade almost any item you want for the right price.

Yet it seems this part of the world has been forgotten. I stare out the window of my hotel room, and no one is in sight. No one swimming in the water, no one soaking up the Sun on the lounge chairs, and no one playing on the volleyball court.

I check my chest by the bed where I left some items last night, and they are still there. I’m planning to stay here a few more days, and I can only hold so much on my person, so it’s good to know there are no thieves prowling around.

The elevator is out of service, so I take the stairs down to the ground floor and walk through the gilded atrium and out to the beach.

[xXLethalBassXx] Hey, Alejo! I love your new raccoon statue north of town!  
[Alejo417] thx i kno it doesnt rly fit with altissa but i was bored n wanted to make somethin different  
[xXLethalBassXx] Where are you today?  
[Alejo417] emerald shore  
[Alejo417] needed silk touch and this was a good spot for villagers but im planning to make myself a cabin here too

Yes, I’m working on a beach home in Minecraft while my real home in Puerto Lobos is still worn down. I’ve barely even set foot upstairs cause I don’t even own enough stuff to use the ground floor.

I sleep, eat, and play Minecraft right here near my rat. And I’m not ignoring him either. He wanders between the table, the floor, and my lap. If he gets too far away, I gently prod him back with my power or put him back in the tank.

“You love me, right, Sean? I don’t want to be keeping you hostage. I just don’t want to lose you.”

I return my attention to Minecraft and see Noah is logged in. Today’s Saturday, and Bass did tell me Noah plays some on weekends. Bass knows when everyone plays because he’s on all the time - even more than me somehow, and I don’t have anything to do but play Minecraft in my life right now.

Well, this is why I joined the server. So…

[Alejo417] hi goblin  
[Alejo417] i saw ur kewl fortress  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] Thanks. Its not just mine. My friend made it too  
[Alejo417] yeah i saw the fountain im sorry  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] I miss daniel  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] I worry so much since Sean died

I want to tell him I’m okay, but I can’t. It would ruin the new life I’m trying to build down here as Alejo. I’m not ready to go back and face judgment up north.

And worse, Officer Lopez messaged me overnight that the body was planted by the border. It’s only a matter of time until I’m found dead. I have to help Noah through this somehow.

[Alejo417] hey im sorry dude  
[Alejo417] sean deserved better  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] No  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] Daniel deserved better  
[Alejo417] wdym?  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] Sean should’ve left Daniel in Seattle  
[xXLethalBassXx] ^  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] not taken my friend from me  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] who knows where he is now

I’m surprised Noah is showing hatred toward Sean. But I guess that’s kind of my fault. I only ever complained about Sean to him. Or Sean made fun of me on Minecraft. Noah never saw the good times.

[Alejo417] do u think sean was guilty?  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] Not guilty of terrorism  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] But he’s guilty of being a bad brother  
[xXLethalBassXx] Blowing up your own neighborhood would be pretty stupid even for a terrorist. He could be innocent but then wtf happened?  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] brings Daniel all the way to the border and doesn’t let him talk to anyone  
[Alejo417] well i guess he didnt want to be caught  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] Don’t give me that shit. That girl Lyla was on the news talking about how he called her twice

What? He didn’t call Lyla. I would’ve known. I was with him like all the time. He would’ve told me.

[Alejo417] where did u see that?

Noah posts a link in chat to a KOMO News video in which a reporter interviews Lyla. It’s so weird to see her face again. The video confirms Noah’s comment. Sean DID call Lyla. And she showed text messages on her phone.

Rat Sean runs away from me as I begin to get angry. I quickly move him into the safety of his home.

Sean… ever since he saved me from that cult, ever since he lost an eye and came back to be with me… I’ve idolized him. But I guess he was still just human. He still wanted to hide truth from me sometimes.

I guess I never… asked. He never said he wasn’t calling Lyla. I just assumed since I couldn’t talk to Noah or even write back to Chris that he didn’t talk to people either.

I lift Sean’s journal from the table and thumb through the pages. Even now with him dead I haven’t really looked in his journal. I doodled on a few pages in the past but I didn’t really read. Dad told me journals are personal and I’m supposed to respect that.

But I had to check if he talks about Lyla.

Fucking Hell. He does. That’s… the same night I learned dad died. Why? Why wouldn’t he at least let me talk to Lyla too?

Ugh… this is frustrating me too much. I want to remember Sean as perfect but sometimes he just wasn’t. But he loved me. I don’t have any right to be mad at Sean when I failed him worse.

By the time I switch back to Minecraft, Noah is already gone.

[Alejo417] do u think hes coming back on today?  
[xXLethalBassXx] Probably not. I think he just checks the server once a week hoping his friend visited.  
[Alejo417] oh thats sad  
[xXLethalBassXx] Truth  
[xXLethalBassXx] Changing the subject to something more uplifting… Need any help with your cabin today?  
[Alejo417] nah ive got it by myself


	12. Pyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah hears bad news about Daniel.

Standing on the beach, I gaze in wonder at my accomplishment.

[Alejo417] i think this is the best cabin i ever made  
[xXLethalBassXx] I love that you added those flowerpots under the windows.  
[xXLethalBassXx] and the lanterns you hung from the corners of the roof.  
[Alejo417] thx  
[Alejo417] i checked some designs on utube and picked what i liked

I don’t know if Bass is really a friend, but it’s been cool to play Minecraft with someone again. And if I’m short on blocks, he’s always willing to help. They have a huuuge storage area in Altissa.

[xXLethalBassXx] The indoors are a little Spartan.  
[Alejo417] huh?  
[xXLethalBassXx] Spartan means plain. Not much to be seen.  
[Alejo417] oh yeah i still need to decorate inside  
[Alejo417] i wanted to do the outside first  
[curajaMC] happens to the best of us  
[Alejo417] what do u mean?  
[curajaMC] setting aside a big plot of land / landscaping it / building the exterior  
[curajaMC] but procrastinating on actually filling the rooms  
[Alejo417] but im gonna finish it  
[xXLethalBassXx] Curaja, I always finish my stuff.  
[curajaMC] okay maybe I’m projecting  
[curajaMC] anyway goodnight  
[Alejo417] Night! :)  
[AzureDrake135531] sleep well  
[xXLethalBassXx] Goodnight, Curaja!

It’s actually still Sunday morning. Time zones are weird. Everyone saying hi or bye all the time. A lot of times people are just silent working on their own stuff and barely talk. Bass is by far the most talkative.

_gr33ng0bl1n_ joined the game

Oh, shit. Does he know yet?

[_gr33ng0bl1n_] Hey is a mod on?  
[AzureDrake135531] o/  
[AzureDrake135531] Need something? Want to DM?  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] unprotect my Fortress  
[AzureDrake135531] o_o Can I ask why?  
[Alejo417] keep it protected u dont want ppl griefing it  
[xXLethalBassXx] Yeah, that place is a gem.  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] Its my Fortress. I can do what i want.

I think he knows.

[AzureDrake135531] Okay, well if you really want it unprotected I can do that  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] anyone want to help me destroy it?  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] bring ur own flint and steel lava buckets and TNT  
[Alejo417] Are you okay?  
[xXLethalBassXx] ^  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] yeah its cool. Just drop the protection

I sprint out of the cabin and onto my horse. I try to talk Noah down as I make my way to his location. Azure wonders if he is hacked, but I guess Noah DM’d him something proving he’s not.

[AzureDrake135531] Okay, protections are removed. Burn to your heart’s content

No!

I want to tell him it’s my fortress too and I want it protected, but I can’t. I’m not Daniel here.

By the time I arrive at the Fortress, I can already see lava source blocks spaced out on the outer wall. The wooden door burns to a crisp in front of my eyes.

[Alejo417] hi goblin what happened?

I’m speaking with him in DM so no one else can see.

[_gr33ng0bl1n_] I don’t want to talk about it. did u bring any TNT?  
[Alejo417] No!  
[Alejo417] in MC i just build stuff  
[Alejo417] i dont destroy

Noah switches to his diamond sword and leaps at me. I avoid his attack but nearly jump into the lava behind me.

[Alejo417] what the heck?  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] if ur not gonna help then go away

My combat is still kind of rusty. Since I rejoined this server it’s been mostly cooperative, but the server does allow PvP. I think he’s rusty too, but I don’t want to fight back.

I sprint through the courtyard and parkour onto the fountain he once dedicated to me. He tries to chase me but misses a jump. I hide inside the water at a higher layer and finally I can chat without dying.

[Alejo417] what would Daniel want?  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] you saw the news too  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] ?

Noah stands on the ground looking up at the fountain.

[Alejo417] i read about it right after u joined  
[Alejo417] im sorry dude  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] I wanted him to come back  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] it sucks so much ass  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] killed by 2 inbred losers at the border and burned and disposed like he’s nothing  
[Alejo417] im really really sorry  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] this was his place  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] if he’s dead, the Fortress is dead too

I watch as the fountain is surrounded by a circle of flame. Noah is lighting all the hedges in the garden on fire.

[_gr33ng0bl1n_] hey since u care I guess, wanna know a secret?  
[Alejo417] yeah?  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] its my fault he’s dead  
[Alejo417] dude no  
[Alejo417] thats not remotely true

Noah places some blocks of TNT around the base of the fountain and wires them with redstone.

[_gr33ng0bl1n_] Daniel and I were gonna go to my house after school  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] but he wanted to work on his Halloween costume  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] he wanted it early to show off at Sean’s party  
[Alejo417] yeah so… not your fault  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] it kind of is  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] cause he asked me if I thought Sean would let him go  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] I told him to try it

The party at Eric’s house. Wow. Seems like another life. I can’t believe he remembers us talking about that. I did really want to go and show my costume to Lyla, but… that’s totally 100% not his fault.

[Alejo417] noah stop

Oops. I hope he didn’t catch that. People knew our names on the server last year, so he could just think I heard it from someone else.

[Alejo417] its not ur fault at all  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] I know  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] but at my house Sean could of never taken him away  
[Alejo417] if u cld go back in time u wld change it  
[Alejo417] but u cant  
[Alejo417] im sure Daniel understands  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] he’s dead

Noah places a button next to the restone and activates it. Both of our characters are killed from the explosion. I unfortunately respawn all the way back at my cabin.

[xXLethalBassXx] Got a little carried away with the explosions over there?  
[Alejo417] goblin got carried away  
[Alejo417] hes grieving over his friend  
[xXLethalBassXx] Oh shit! Did Daniel die?  
[Alejo417] yeah the news reported it while we were playing this morning  
[xXLethalBassXx] Hey, Goblin. My heart goes out to you, man.  
[_gr33ng0bl1n_] I thought he was coming back  
_gr33ng0bl1n_ left the game  
[Alejo417] bye  
[xXLethalBassXx] I hope he’s okay.

I continue visiting the Meggacraft server each day for the next week, but Noah doesn’t show up at his regular time Saturday or Sunday.

[Alejo417] has anyone heard from goblin?  
[xXLethalBassXx] Nope. I only ever spoke to him on Minecraft. I could message the owner on Discord.  
[xXLethalBassXx] That’s his cousin. He runs the server but isn’t on much.  
[Alejo417] yeah pls  
[Alejo417] im worried about him

Five minutes later, Noah’s cousin logs in and DMs me.

[Omegga1998] Goblin is taking a break from Minecraft.  
[Alejo417] ok  
[Omegga1998] He was hit really hard by his friend’s death. My aunt has him in counseling.  
[Alejo417] counseling… is that good?  
[Omegga1998] It’s necessary. Kids can’t handle trauma like that on their own.  
[Omegga1998] I kept a recent backup of the Fortress in case he wants it back again when he returns.  
[Omegga1998] I saw you put a resistance beacon in the courtyard.  
[Alejo417] yeah  
[Omegga1998] That’s a lot of good blocks. I’ll give them back to you before I revert the terrain.  
[Alejo417] ok thx

I was actually hoping Noah would see the beacon I made for him. After putting out the flames and capturing the lava throughout the Fortress, I surrounded the beacon with netherrack and made my own dedication.

Goblin  
Stay Strong  
Like the Flame  
Never Die

But looking at that again… this dedication kind of sucks. Noah’s going to look at this and the lit netherrack behind it and think of me burning in Hell or something. Not what I want.

I punch down the sign and toss it into the fire.


End file.
